Final Destination 20
Final Destination 20 is a supernatural-horror film starring Jennifer Love Hewitt, Freddie Prinze Jr., Sarah Michelle Gellar, Eva Mendes, David Boreanaz, Kiele Sanchez, Milla Jovovich, Marley Shelton, Ben Affleck, Josh Hartnett, Chris Pine, Melissa George, Bobbi Sue Luther, Kate Beckinsale and Edward Furlong. Plot Young girl named Julie Thompson has a premonition of the Becker Theater exploding and saves several others. Now they must cheat Death before it kill all of them. Cast Jennifer Love Hewitt as Julie Thompson Freddie Prinze Jr. as David Carson Sarah Michelle Gellar as Heidi Lutz Eva Mendes as Maria Sanchez David Boreanaz as Marcus Charleston Kiele Sanchez as Samantha Stewart Milla Jovovich as Patricia Martin Marley Shelton as Karen Hauser Ben Affleck as Frank Hauser Josh Hartnett as Adam Wolfe Chris Pine as Ryan Summers Melissa George as Rachel Harris Bobbi Sue Luther as Jenna Banks Kate Beckinsale as Tracy Prescott Edward Furlong as Daniel Simmons Survivors Julie, David, Heidi, Maria, Marcus and Frank are the film,s only survivors Deaths Killings Tracy Prescott-Crushed by pillar after explosion Rachel Harris-Fell 12 stories Daniel Simmons-Stabbed in mouth with axe Jenna Banks-Hit by car Adam Wolfe-Impaled on tractor harrows Patricia Martin-Car exploded Ryan Summers-Stabbed in stomach 4 times by Karen Samantha Stewart-Stabbed in chest 8 times by Karen Karen Hauser-Shot in stomach 2 times and in back 1 time by Julie Order Tracy Prescott Rachel Harris Daniel Simmons Jenna Banks Ryan Summers Adam Wolfe Patricia Martin Frank Hauser Karen Hauser Samantha Stewart Marcus Charleston Maria Sanchez Heidi Lutz David Carson Julie Thompson Quotes Julie, David and Maria try to save Patricia Julie: Oh my god Patricia next (They run to save her) Maria: Patricia don't leave Patricia: I'm leaving you people are crazy Julie: Patricia we think your next Patricia: Get the hell away from me you crazy psycho bitch! Julie: I'm telling you the truth I'm not crazy Patricia: I'm leaving (Patricia gets in her car and it blows up with her) David: NOOOO!!!! Julie: I did everything I can to save them but they all die Jenna's Death Jenna: I told you i'm not gonna die Julie: Well we think you might be next on Death's list Jenna: Well i'm not (Jenna walks across the street and is hit by a speeding car) (Julie stands there shocked) Karen tries to kill Julie and Heidi Karen: I need to kill you Julie Julie: No, don't kill me Karen i am your best friend Karen: I am going to die if you don't let me kill you Julie: Heidi,mrun (Heidi runs into a corner) Karen: Come on Heidi all i want to do is kill you Julie: Karen, don't kill Heidi Karen: God wont stop me i have to do this Julie Heidi: Get out of the way Karen Karen: No Heidi, once you and Julie are dead i will be able to live forever Julie: We will see about that (Julie shoots 2 bullets in Karen,s stomach and 1 in Karen,s back killing her) Julie: Rot in hell you maniac